tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon's brothers
Gordon's Brothers were the LNER A1 and A3 Pacifics built between 1922 and 1935. They were the remaining relatives of Gordon who were mentioned in passing in the Railway Series. Bio In Enterprising Engines, Sir Topham Hatt mentions that Gordon's brothers have all been scrapped, with the exception of Flying Scotsman. This made Gordon feel surly, so the Fat Controller arranged for Flying Scotsman to visit in order to cheer him up. In James and the Diesel Engines, Gordon told Donald and Douglas that he and his brothers used to be painted green. Appearances Railway Series * Enterprising Engines (mentioned) * James and the Diesel Engines (mentioned) Annuals * 1992 - Galloping Sausage (mentioned) List of Names * 1470/4470/113/60113 Great Northern * 1471/4471/102/60102 Sir Frederick Banbury * 1472/4472/502/103/60103 Flying Scotsman * 1473/4473/104/60104 Solario * 1474/4474/105/60105 Victor Wild * 1475/4475/106/60106 Flying Fox * 1476/4476/107/60107 Royal Lancer * 1477/4477/108/60108 Gay Crusader * 1478/4478/109/60109 Hermit * 1479/4479/110/60110 Robert the Devil * 1480/4480/111/60111 Enterprise * 1481/4481/112/60112 St. Simon * 2543/44/60044 Melton * 2544/45/60045 Lemberg * 2545/46/60046 Diamond Jubilee * 2546/47/60047 Donovan * 2547/48/60048 Doncaster * 2548/49/60049 Galtee More * 2549/50/60050 Persimmon * 2550/51/60051 Blink Bonny * 2551/52/60052 Prince Palatine * 2552/53/60053 Sansovino * 2553/54/60054 Manna/Prince of Wales * 2554/55/60055 Woolwinder * 2555/56/60056 Centenary * 2556/57/60057 Ormonde * 2557/58/60058 Blair Athol * 2558/59/60059 Tracery * 2559/60/60060 The Tetrarch * 2560/61/60061 Pretty Polly * 2561/62/60062 Minoru * 2562/63/60063 Isinglass * 2563/64/60064 William Whitelaw/Tagalie * 2564/65/60065 Knight of the Thistle/Knight of Thistle * 2565/66/60066 Merry Hampton * 2566/67/60067 Ladas * 2567/68/60068 Sir Visto * 2568/69/60069 Sceptre * 2569/70/60070 Gladiateur * 2570/71/60071 Tranquil * 2571/72/60072 Sunstar * 2572/73/60073 St. Gatien * 2573/74/60074 Harvester * 2574/75/60075 St. Frusquin * 2575/76/60076 Galopin * 2576/77/60077 The White Knight * 2577/78/60078 Night Hawk * 2578/79/60079 Bayardo * 2579/80/60080 Dick Turpin * 2580/81/60081 Shotover * 2581/82/60082 Neil Gow * 2582/83/60083 Sir Hugo * 2743/89/60089 Felstead * 2744/90/60090 Grand Parade * 2745/91/60091 Captain Cuttle * 2746/92/60092 Fairway * 2747/93/60093 Coronach * 2748/94/60094 Colorado * 2749/95/60095 Flamingo * 2750/96/60096 Papyrus * 2751/97/60097 Humorist * 2752/98/60098 Spion Kop * 2595/84/60084 Trigo * 2596/85/60085 Manna * 2597/86/60086 Gainsborough * 2795/99/60099 Call Boy * 2796/100/60100 Spearmint * 2797/101/60101 Cicero * 2598/87/60087 Blenheim * 2599/88/60088 Book Law * 2500/35/60035 Windsor Lad * 2501/36/60036 Colombo * 2502/37/60037 Hyperion * 2503/38/60038 Firdaussi * 2504/39/60039 Sandwich * 2505/40/60040 Cameronian * 2506/41/60041 Salmon Trout * 2507/42/60042 Singapore * 2508/43/60043 Brown Jack Trivia * Seventy-nine LNER A1 and A3 Pacifics were produced: Fifty-two A1s were built, fifty-one of those were rebuilt into A3s, the first one was rebuilt into an A1/1 and twenty-seven A3s were newly built. Lemberg and Pretty Polly were other members of this class. The Flying Thistle and a Workshop Engine are based on them. A list of all these locomotives can be found here. * Many of the locomotives were named after racehorses except for Great Northern, Sir Frederick Banbury, Flying Scotsman, Prince of Wales, Centenary and Dick Turpin. * These locomotives were also Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and Ryan's cousins. * Despite this, a few of Gordon's siblings were named after female horses. This made them his sisters such as Blink Bonny, Pretty Polly, Tagalie, Sceptre, Shotover and Ladas. Gallery File:Lemberg.png|Lemberg File:PrettyPolly.png|Pretty Polly File:TherealFlyingScotsman.JPG|Flying Scotsman Category:4-6-2 Category:Real Engines Category:Other railways Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:The Mainland